Forgetting You
by Sundavr
Summary: The king was dead. The war was won. The dragons would live. The order was born. He was gone. Never to return again. His work for the world was done. ExA Oneshot.


Second fanfic- Oneshot. Maybe more, it depends on the kind of responses. ExA (maybe).

Disclaimer: I own nothing belonging or relating to the Inheritance Cycle.

**HERE IT GOES**

* * *

The both sat in silence. Eragon was still kneeling and Arya standing, both enjoying the silence. A thought sprang into Eragon's mind, although it was too important to forget it. He quickly prepared himself before the courage he built up ran away.

"A-Arya..." He paused unsure whether to say it or not, "Arya, what will become of us?"

He spoke cautiously; uncertain of what she might react. The phrase was clear, even though it had many meanings.

The look in her once bright emerald eyes darkened. Her figure visibly stiffened, and her face grew emotionless and pale. The roars from up above had ended. The whole of the plant and animal life had stopped to listen. She finally spoke; her voice matched her person, breaking the dreadful silence.

"Eragon, I see you have not learnt from the last time. How much can I stress that this will never, ever happen. It is unfitting, you are young, and I am old. You are human, even though you look like one of us, you are the lead rider and I am the queen of the elven nation and we both have our own duties set forth ahead of us."

She hesitated before adding, "Even if all these boundaries were non-existent, your feelings would only have been one-sided." She eyed him expectantly, anticipating for his response.

Each word she said drove an invisible blade deeper and deeper into his heart. In the inside he was a wreck. His heart broken, his dreams shattered his sense of happiness gone. On the outside, his was frozen, his face blank, his expression stony. His eyes were cold, and dark. When he spoke, he expected his voice to crack. But it came out mirroring his appearance.

"Forgive me Arya Drottnging, it was not my place nor will it ever happen again, I promise to you." He replied in the ancient language, and thus the magical oath was sealed. He eyed her with soulless orbs,

"For I and Saphira are leaving Alagaesia and never returning." He continued, his voice growing colder and harder with every word. With that he turned around and sprinted across the hill. She tried to follow but when she finally reached the crest of the hill. He was gone, teleported away with a blue flash of light.

Arya fell to her knees clutching the fairth he made from just minutes ago, tears flowing down her cheeks. Her one and only had just left her. No, he had just left. There was no her and Eragon. And she had just messed it up. _Why? _ She cried silently until a hazy black screen veiled her eyes.

**EAxEAxEAxEA**

She was half-awake when her senses began to open up. A large, warm body next to her, thinking it was Eragon, she nuzzled even deeper. And then the body began to rumble. She instantly opened her eyes, all weariness gone.

She relaxed when she found out it Firnen's warm body that she was snuggled into. She sat there enjoying the peace, her mind blank. Then flickers or memories began to play in the back of Arya's mind, reminding her of the past day. Drops of tears welded in her eyes, for there was nothing she could do to win him back. To actually win him. He was on her mind forever.

But, he was gone.

**…..**

In a flash of blue light he was gone. The next second he was on his knees in front of a cool diamond tomb.

"Why?" he asked his dead father. "Why after all we've been through?"

He let all his emotions out in a blur. For hour, continuous tears ran down his face. The torrent finally stopped. The sky was dark, the night was warm, the stars were shining brightly, but he was empty. He had decided that it was a pointless, meaningless prospect. There was nothing else for him to win her. Period. Should would forever stay in his heart forever but, by the time the sun came up, he would start anew, he would forget her and live on with his life.

* * *

**Three-hundred and twelve years later-**

"Father," his one and only apprentice and son came running up to him. His body was beaded with sweat, and his breath ragged.

"Father," he spoke again, his voice calmer and his posture straighter. He was only eight years old but he grew fast. He had dazzling green eyes and a shade of hair blacker than the night sky.

"Someone in a green dragon wanted to speak to you. Yes, I said dragon! And it's huge! I thought no one knew were we were living. Anyway, she said her name was Arya." Eragon's eyes found his adopted son's green orbs.

"Who?"

* * *

**Thank you guys. Might become a real one. R&R if anyone cares.**


End file.
